Best of Me
by esmeek27
Summary: They say that you will never forget your first love, in the case of Santana Lopez and Brittany Pierce, that is most definitely true. What happens when two former lovers meet again after spending 20 years apart? Based on the new movie/novel Best of Me by Nicholas Sparks.


_Santana Lopez, a 38-year-old grown woman, a Latina, a woman working on an oil rig in the Atlantic Ocean. Most say it's a job for guys, but according to the woman herself, it's for badasses._

_Brittany Pierce, a 37-year-old woman, a blue-eyed blonde, a successful attorney specialized in child rights. Married to Sam Evans and has a son named Elijah._

_The love story of these two women is special, they drifted apart, moved on with their lives, but what happens when they meet again?_

**B&S**

Santana walked down the stairs of the oil rig and stuffed the envelope she was carrying in the US-mail box. A soft sigh escaped her lips as she looked up to the sky.

The stars were beautiful tonight, she felt so peaceful just looking at them and forgetting about everything happening around her. That was, until she heard a loud bang and felt the platform she was standing on shaking.

"Holy shit.." She cursed and looked around her to see everyone panicking. Another bang followed closely and flames formed on the space where she had lunched earlier.

"Watch out!" She yelled at one of her co-workers as he tripped over near the flames. The Latina was soon by his side, desperately trying to get him up. He should really lay off those hamburgers, right now they were not helping in his favor.

What happened next, was crucial to the woman. Another bang followed and she was thrown in the air, off the oil rig and into the water. Air was sucked out of her lungs as she hit the water, she tried desperately to move, but she couldn't. Her eyes opened and what she saw next surprised her.

Brittany in a field of flowers, that's what she saw. The blonde woman walked around the field, a smile plastered on her face. Santana desperately tried to call out for her, but nothing came out of her mouth. But then the blonde noticed her and walked closer, the smile on her face growing wider. She was in reach and was just about to kiss her...

"Ms. Lopez?" A muffled voice reached Santana's ears and a frown formed upon her face. Her eyes opened slowly, but she closed them quickly after, the lights were way too bright for her liking.

"Ungh.." She let out a groan. "Ms. Lopez, you're safe now. You've been in the water for hours, but we got you back." The voice spoke again and Santana finally found the courage to open her eyes.

She was met with a dark haired, old man. Her eyes took in her surroundings and it was then that she realized she was in the hospital. The man next to her bed was a doctor.

"It's a miracle, really. After being in the cold water of the ocean, we would have expected you to at least have symptoms of pneumonia. But no, you were totally fine." The doctor spoke. "Any idea how that could've happened?" He asked her.

Santana shook her head as her mind wandered off to what she had seen after she hit the water. Not hearing any other word the doctor spoke. How could she have survived? She was pretty sure the way she hit the water was enough to kill her instantly.

**B&S**

After two weeks Santana was allowed to leave the hospital. She decided to take another 2 weeks off from work, so she could relax a little. Don't get her wrong, she loved her job, but sometimes it was getting to her. She needed to be alone from time to time. The Latina had always been a loner, ever since she was a young girl. She felt geniunely relaxed until the call came that would change her life forever.

Her phone rang and she scoffed, she was just enjoying a beer, couldn't they leave her alone for a minute? "I swear if I think who it is, I will kill you!" she answered through the phone after she had picked it up.

"Oh uh, I'm sorry, but am I talking to Ms. Lopez?" the voice on the other end replied and Santana nodded. Then she realized they couldn't see her. ''Yeah, the famous Ms. Lopez," her lips curled in a smirk. "Okay, this is Sue Sylvester. I'm calling you regarding Mr. Schuester's will, he wants to leave you a few things.." the woman spoke and Santana's fingers slipped from the beer she was holding, the glass shattering on the floor.

"Excuse me?"

"Mr. Schuester passed away in his sleep last night and he wants to leave you a few things. Could you come by my office on Monday around 12? I'll e-mail you the adress," Sue spoke. "Yeah, okay," Santana spoke, completely speechless. "See you then, Ms. Lopez!" Sue ended the call, leaving Santana flabbergasted. Will had died.

What Santana didn't know, was that someone miles away from her got a similiar call.

**B&S**

"Hey mom, I did my homework. Can I go play FIFA 15 now?" Elijah Evans asked his mother, walking onto the back porch, seeing his mother sitting there. The blonde woman turned around to look at him and nodded. "Of course, honey," she replied softly.

Elijah Evans was the son of Brittany and Sam, he looked a lot like Brittany, the same blue eyes and the same blonde hair. But that was probably because her and Sam, her husband, also did look a like.

She looked back up to the stars in the sky and heard the footsteps getting softer. She was alone. A sigh escaped her lips as she watched the stars and thought back of the first time she had really paid attention to them.

Her phone ringing brought Brittany out of her gaze. "Hello, this is Brittany Pierce, " she spoke softly and sighed quietly. Brittany had kept her last name to at least keep a little independency. She didn't want to rely on Sam, especially not since he was a famous singer now. What most people didn't know though, was that he drank a lot.

"Hello Brittany, this is Sue Sylvester speaking. I'm calling you regarding Mr. Schuester's will," Brittany almost dropped her phone. This couldn't be true, right? He couldn't be dead. He just couldn't. "I... is he... dead?" she swallowed the lump in her throat and stared blankly ahead of her.

"Yes, I'm sorry about your loss, he passed away in his sleep. He wants to leave you a few things and I was wondering if you could come by my office on Monday around 12?" the other woman on the phone spoke. "Yes, in Lima right?" Brittany said, receiving a yes from Sue. "Then I'll be there," her and Sue chatted some more before she broke the call off and stared ahead of her.

Will Schuester had passed away, he was like a dad to her. They had grown close ever since Santana...wait, did Santana know this too? Was she supposed to know this? After leaving her and Will alone.

A sob escaped Brittany's lips and tears streamed down her cheeks. But there was no-one there to dry them. At times like this she wishes she could go back to the time, where there was someone who could dry them and sing softly in her ear until she had finally calmed down. But that was over now. She could see the shadow of a figure walking to the fridge and then back to the dining table. Brittany was sure it was her husband, but like always he only thought about himself. After letting out a few good sobs, the blonde woman wiped her eyes and stood up, walking inside to pack her suitcsase for the trip to Lima.

**B&S**

Brittany zipped her suitcase up and sighed. She was ready to leave, after walking inside, she had glanced at Sam and had seen he was drinking as always. He didn't even bother asking her about what had happened. She had just scoffed and walked to their shared bedroom.

"You can't just leave, Brittany. I have a meeting with my producers and you have to be there as well,'' she heard the voice of her husband and turned around to see him standing in the doorway with a glass of scotch in his hand.

"You know what? Next time someone dies and I have to leave, I'll contact your secretary first," she snapped and saw the hurt on Sam's face. "Sorry, I shouldn't have said that," she mumbled and got her suitcase, lifting it from the bed. "I'll be gone for a week, maybe even longer, but I'll call you how it's going, okay?" her lips pressed against his briefly and she could taste the alcohol on his lips. Gross.

Sam nodded and Brittany rolled her suitcase out of the house, totally forgetting about saying bye to Elijah. She got in her white Range Rover and drove all the way to Lima, not knowing her life would change again right there.

**A/N: This story will be based on the new movie and novel Best of Me. I saw the movie and fell in love with it. It won't be entirely the same, I'll change a few things. Let me know if I should continue this and please review! :)**


End file.
